


Someday You Will Die, And I’ll be Right Behind

by EmoPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), References to Depression, Slow Burn, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrince/pseuds/EmoPrince
Summary: I looked at what he was buying. Two  packs of those nasty, flavored ice popsicles that came in those weird plastic cases.“That’ll be $5. Do you need anything else, sir?”“Yeah... I’m gonna need your number.”I looked up, shocked. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face.“W-what?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic, I hope you guys like it! I’ll try and update it as often as I can, but I’m gonna be really busy with school soon.   
> This fic is sorta me projecting onto Keith, since I’m a trans boy too. Please leave any thoughts and comments you have!

Words.   
Everything in this world can be reduced to nothing but words and letters.   
Humans require words to describe and label things. We love labels. We love to put things in their little boxes, to separate and organize. Labels dictate that this is this, and that is that, and that’s the way it should be. 

Things aren’t always the way they should be. Trust me, I know.   
My name is Keith. I’m 19. I don’t go to college. I work at a Dollar Store. I don’t know what I’m doing with my life. I haven’t been truly happy in a long time.   
But I know that things aren’t what they should be.   
How do I know?  
I’m trans.   
I wasn’t supposed to be born with a female body, with transphobic parents that kicked me out when I was only 15.   
But here we are. 

Today should have been a day like any other. Boring, with not a lot of customers. It was hot out, and nobody wanted to be at the Dollar Store with its lack of good popsicles and cheap air conditioning.   
But today wasn’t what it was supposed to be either. 

I heard the bell ring, announcing an arrival. I leaned on the counter, waiting for whoever it was to finish picking out their stuff and pay and then leave.   
What I didn’t expect was to watch two cheap popsicles to land on the counter and look up into shockingly blue eyes. Beautiful eyes.   
“Buddy? You listening?” The person snapped his fingers impatiently. 

“Sorry sir, what was that you said?” I responded, trying to snap out of my daze.   
We normally don’t get attractive customers like this...  
“How much will it be for these?” As i cleared my mind, I took in the rest of the man’s features.   
Tan, smooth skin. Chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a pale blue tank top that accented his eyes and showed off his biceps. He looked strong. 

I looked at what he was buying. Two packs of those nasty, flavored ice popsicles that came in those weird plastic cases.   
“That’ll be $5. Do you need anything else, sir?”   
“Yeah... I’m gonna need your number.”  
I looked up, shocked. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face.   
“W-what?”

—————————-

I looked down at the cashier. His name tag announced that his name was Keith.   
I have to admit, he was pretty attractive. Especially when he was a blushing mess like this. 

“I said, I’m gonna need your number.” I repeated, with a sly smirk.   
The cashier turned an even deeper shade of red. “Oh, uh, yeah sure... let me just-“ he scrambled around the counter looking for paper.   
“No, just put your number in my phone.” I held up my phone and handed it to the cashier.   
After typing in a few digits, he handed it back.   
“It’s not a fake number, I swear.” He responded with an awkward giggle.   
“Great. Mind if I text you later?” I ask.   
“No, yeah that’s totally fine.” He responds.   
“Great.” I grin again and walk out of the store.   
———————-  
Holy shit, I think to myself.   
Holy shit, some very attractive boy just asked for my number. And I gave it to him. And I didn’t even get his name. 

The rest of my workday passes in a blur after that. When I finally get home, I send a message to my best friend, Pidge. 

koGAYne: Hey Pidge.   
KoGAYne: What do you do when a very attractive boy gets your phone number before you learn his name?  
Pidgeon: wtf  
KoGAYne: I’m serious   
Pidgeon: why would you give a random stranger your number   
KoGAYne: he was hot  
Pidgeon: idk man do whatever not my problem lmao

I set my phone down with a sigh. I run my hand through my hair. I don’t even know if this boy is going to message me. I don’t even know if he’ll like me because I’m trans. Maybe I shouldn’t tell him.   
Yeah. I won’t tell him unless it’s absolutely necessary. 

I head to the shower and turn it on. My bathroom is pretty small, but at least it’s clean. There’s a sink along one wall, and next to it is a toilet. On the other wall is a decent sized rectangular tub with a shower head above it and glass panes and a door surrounding it. 

I climb in and let the water run over me. I grab some soap and slather it all over myself before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower.   
I grab a towel and dry off, then exit the bathroom to grab some clothes.   
Once I’m dressed, I notice that the man from earlier has messaged me. 

Lancey Lance: Hi, it’s Lance. The guy from the dollar store? Is this Keith?  
KoGAYne: hi Lance. It’s Keith.   
Lancey Lance: I must say, I like your username.   
KoGAYne: Thanks.   
Lancey Lance: What would you say to a date tomorrow? I know a really good coffee shop.   
KoGAYne: sure. What’s the address? I’ll meet you there.   
Lancey Lance: It’s the Starbucks a few blocks away from your shop   
KoGAYne: a really nice coffee shop, huh?  
Lancey Lance: yep. See you there. 9 am?  
KoGAYne: it’s a date. 

I set the phone down with a sigh. I guess I’m excited for the date. I set my alarm for tomorrow, and settle down in my bed with a groan. Within moments, im asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I’ve got chapter 2 up now. I know it’s kinda short, but it’s got a lot of fluff in it so hopefully that makes up for it.   
> I started school this week, so updates might be a little slow.   
> Enjoy!

I hear the alarm go off.   
Shoot! I was supposed to meet Lance today. I check the time. It’s 8:55. I’ve got five minutes to be there. 

KoGAYne: Hey, I’m gonna be a little late.   
Lancey Lance: it’s fine

I toss the phone in the bed and grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt. I throw on a flannel as an afterthought. I go to brush my teeth and after that, I grab my phone and run out the door.   
I hop onto my bike. It’s a sleek red motorcycle, and it comes with a matching red helmet. I speed down the road, hoping I’m not too late. 

After about fifteen minutes, I pull into the parking lot for the Starbucks. It’s pretty small, like any other coffee shop, and surrounded by pavement and bushes. I pull my bike into one of the space and walk inside. Along the wall opposite me is the counter with cashiers and such, and along the other walls are tables and things. I spot Lance immediately.   
I make my way to the table he’s sitting at, and my heart skips a beat when those beautiful blue eyes connect with mine.   
“Hey.” He’s the first to speak.   
“Hi,” I stumble on my word, and full awkwardly. “So... do you come here often?” I ask, resigning myself to using old cliches until I know him better. Lance just chuckles. “This is my lucky first date coffee shop. Every first date I go on here is usually a success. So yeah, I guess I do come here a lot.” He winks at me. I giggle.   
Just then, the waitress comes over. She looks really bored and tired. She must be, with all the annoying customers she has to deal with.   
“May I take your order?”  
Lance immediately answers. I guess he knows what he wants. “I’ll take a vanilla bean Frappuccino, with an iced lemon pound cake.”  
The waitress jots this down on her notepad as he’s talking, and turns to me.   
“Oh! Uh, I’ll just take a black coffee.” I answer with the first thing that comes to my mind. The waitress writes this down too, and disappears for a few minutes.   
“So, I take it you don’t like sweet things?” Lance asks.   
“Eh, I’m just not a fan of Starbucks drinks that much. They’re all made to appeal to teen girls, so they’re all extremely sweet.”  
Lance grins. “I always order the sweetest thing possible, but you’re not on the menu.”  
I choke on my breath and immediately turn a shade of red that should have been impossible to achieve. Lance watches this all with a smirk on his face. He looks extremely smug. “Wh- what did you- what did you just say? That was the cheesiest pickup line, how many times have you used that?” I manage to stutter out.   
“Actually you’re the first person to experience that wonderful line, you should appreciate it a little more” he says with a giggle. I flash a shy smile at him, still bright red from my coughing fit. 

The waitress returns after a few seconds with our orders. She sets my cup of coffee down in front of me, and hands Lance a plate with his pound cake and a plastic cup with his drink. I take a sip of my coffee, shuddering at the bitterness.   
Lance notices. “Wanna try some of mine?”  
I blush again. “No, it’s fine, it’s your drink...” I trail off as he thrusts the drink under my nose, looking at me expectantly. Hesitantly, I take a sip.   
It’s amazing.   
It’s delicious.   
“This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted, what the fuck, I hate sweets” I say in a rush.   
Lance grins again, god his grin is so cute, I could watch it forever.   
The rest of the date continues in this manner, awkward and shy giggling, cheesy pickup lines, and lots of blushing. When it’s over, I’m actually a little disappointed. We walk outside together. I rub the back of my head. “So... would you want to go on a second date?” I ask, blushing. Lance smiles. “I’d love to.”   
And then he kisses my cheek, and disappears before I can quell my surprise. Grinning, I walk over to my bike and start it up.   
And I smile the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty angsty chapter. Sorry for slow updates, I started school last week!

After I get home, I flip onto the couch in the living room with a sigh.   
For once, I’m actually happy.   
I really like Lance.   
I check the time: it’s 11:30.   
Well, that’s date sure lasted a while. I pick up my phone to text Pidge, but just as I pick it up, Lance texts me. 

Lancey Lance: So, it’s your turn to pick a date. Where do you wanna go? 

Thank god I have read receipts off. 

KoGAYne: Pidge omfg  
KoGAYne: Pidge answer th fucken phone  
KoGAYne: what’s the best place for a second date  
Pidgeon: Jesus dood I take it the date went well?  
KoGAYne: yes but now I need to pick a second date place.   
Pidgeon: well, there’s a faire coming up it’s gonna be next week maybe that?  
KoGAYne: thank you Pidge you’re a genius

KoGAYne: I was thinking, we could go to this faire that’s coming up next week? If you’re interested   
Lancey Lance: are you kidding me? I LOVE fairs. We used to go to this one in my hometown called the Hookstown Faire all the time.   
KoGAYne: oh great!  
Lancey Lance: it’s a date sugar   
Lancey Lance: sparkle heart emoji eyes emoji   
KoGAYne: why did you type out the emojis instead of using them   
Lancey Lance: idk  
KoGAYne: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I speed to my house, way over the speed limit. I don’t notice anything. I’m too angry and upset to. I don’t notice the woods next to me on the road, I don’t notice the stop signs, I don’t notice the stars above me or the wind in my face, and I definitely don’t notice the small car driving towards me head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angsty but the next is angstier 
> 
> Sorry for slow updates!! It’ll be finished soon I swear. Three chapters at the most? I might condense them into one long chapter.

As soon as I’m outside, I fall to my knees and bury my face in my hands.   
Heck. Holy hecking heck.   
That was a disaster. He was so close to finding out. So. Close. 

Someday he’s going to find out, and then he’s going to leave me, and I just, I can’t.   
I want to get up, to run to my bike, to take off and leave this town and never come back.   
Of course, I couldn’t make myself leave Lance like that. I don’t know him too well, but I really, really like him. 

So instead, I curl up on my side and start crying.   
On the ground.   
In front of Lance’s house.   
I can’t tell how much time passes, but it has to be at least fifteen minutes before I hear the door open and a sharp inhale.   
Suddenly I am being carried bridal style back into Lance’s house, still weeping. He walks me upstairs and down a hall, and then makes a left and lays me down on his bed. 

Oh no, oh no. I know where this is going, he’s going to take advantage of me and then realize I’m trans and then-

“Keith, are you okay? You need to breathe, breathe for me.”   
Its only after he says this that I realize I haven’t taken a breathe for at least a minute. I inhale, and begin crying again, sobs wracking my body. 

Boys don’t cry. 

I try to suck everything back in but fail. I feel a blanket being wrapped around me, and warm arms curl around me. I feel him pull me closer, and hold me until I manage to calm myself down. 

“Keith? You okay?”   
His voice is soft and gentle, and warm. It’s comforting. 

“Yeah, I just- I’m so scared, and I can’t even tell you why because I really like you and if I tell you you’ll leave me.” I fight the urge to break down into sobs again. 

“Keith, it’s okay. I’m not going to freak out and throw you outside because of something. But I’m also not going to force you to tell m-“

I cut him off by turning around and curling into his chest, tears pooling in my eyes. “Lance, do you promise?”   
It’s strange how we can cuddle like this, seeing as we’ve only seen each other twice before. He feels like he’s a part of me already, like an old friend but better. Like I’ve known him my whole life, and many other lives.   
He gives a small nod.   
“It’s just that- well, I’m trans. Im a trans man, and I really really like you, and I was so afraid tonight that if you found out you would hate me.”  
Just then, the doorbell rang.   
“Probably a package I ordered from the internet. Nothing to worry about.” Lance said, pulling Keith closer. “Continue.” 

“So, you’re not... upset that I’m trans? I thought for sure you would’ve been mad.” Lance hugged me even tighter, if that was even humanly possible. “Of course not. You’re still Keith. You’re still the guy I have a massive crush on, even though we’ve only known each other for about a week.”   
I sigh in relief and hug Lance back. 

Just then, the door burst open to reveal a very pretty black girl with curly white hair and the prettiest blue eyes I’d ever seen. “Lance! Are you okay? You weren’t answering your phone or the doorbell, and I thought...” she trailed off as she noticed me, cuddled in Lance’s arms. Immediately, he pushes me away and sits up. But he is still sitting in front of me, with his arms shielding me. I recognize his body language as trying to protect me. “Allura! What are you doing here? I was just, uh, helping my BUDDY keith here, uh...” he clams up and stops talking. 

Allura’s face turns a deep shade of red as she shoots Lance the fiercest glare I’ve ever seen.   
“What is THIS?” She spits out, each word loaded with venom. “Allure, I can explain-“ Lance tries to say, but Allura cuts him off. “No, Lance. You don’t need to. I understand.” And she turns and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

“So I decided you were a good person. When I saw you, it was love at first sight. I trusted you enough to tell you I’m trans. Apparently I was wrong.” I push Lance out of the way, and just like Allura did, I run away and slam the door behind me. I run through the house and keep running until I’m outside standing next to my bike. A beat later, the door bursts open, and I see Lance standing there, tears streaming down his face. “Keith, wait please-“ 

I get on my bike, shoot him the evil eye, and speed off, leaving Lance behind me in the doorway. 

I speed to my house, way over the speed limit. I don’t notice anything. I’m too angry and upset to. I don’t notice the woods next to me on the road, I don’t notice the stop signs, I don’t notice the stars above me or the wind in my face, and I definitely don’t notice the small car driving towards me head on. 

I see it too late, not enough time to go around it. The only thing I notice is the driver’s bright orange mustache as his eyes go wide and he swerved to avoid me. 

The collision is world-shaking, traumatizing and everything goes black.


End file.
